


Mutal Markings

by WonderWells



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Choking Kink, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, This really is like T+ its not really M they only like make out on their kitchen floor, matching tattoos, neck biting, very very light like super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: When they decided to get matching tattoos they already made peace that they were getting fired. Not that it mattered to either of them, the black ink a permanent symbol of their bond more important to them than any dead-end job. But as he watched Meis' tie his hair back, the ink he wore like a heart on his sleeve, Gueira realized he craved more markings from his boyfriend. He wanted the world to know who he belonged to, the idea of purple and red bruises highlighting his skin sending a shiver of anticipation up his spine. Dinner could wait, right?
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare), Meis/Gueira (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Mutal Markings

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the shortest thing I ever wrote. To be fair, this is just Meis and Gueira making out on their kitchen floor after they get all sentimental about their matching tattoos. The fact they both have that in the canon is still wild to me. Anyways, this is like, T+. It's not really M I am going to be honest because they don't get naked, only heavy and hot make-outs and hickeys. I just really wanted them to kiss and make an analogy on how Meis wears the ink like a heart on his sleeve while Gueira's is over his heart. That's some really sappy bullshit you have to admit. Anyways, toot toot all aboard the make-out train.

They weren’t surprised when they both got fired from their dead-end job when they both returned to work sporting the new tattoo designs. Meis’ tattoo more visible then Gueira’s, but their boss had promptly thrown them both out when he saw the matching ink. Not like either of them cared, they were both planning on quitting the place by the end of the week anyway. 

But as they made their way back to their shared apartment Gueira sighed, an apology on his lips that was cut off when Meis started, “If you say sorry I'm kicking you out of our apartment as well.” 

Gueira did feel bad though, the suggestion to get matching tattoos was his idea. Meis went along with it, he always went along anything Gueira wanted within reason. And what better way to show off that Gueira was taken by Meis than with matching tattoos. Sure, Gueira’s tattoo was more hidden, only peeking out just above his low neckline on the left side collarbone, but it didn't matter. Meis was taken aback from the placement at first, but Gueira had said some sappy bullshit about being closer to his heart or whatever and Meis only huffed and looked away to cover his blush as his boyfriend held his hand even tighter at the tattoo parlor earlier that week.

They’ve been dating for only a short time but had known each other for basically forever. They were a tag team, a combined pair where one of them went the other followed. 

Gueira opened the door to their apartment, Meis following behind before making his way to the kitchen. The fridge was almost empty, which is why they were planning on quitting in the first place, but some noodles would do. 

“We’re going to be okay right?” Gueira voiced, trying not to sound too concerned as he plopped down on the worn sofa. 

Meis hummed in response, knowing they would be. If they needed they would just leave the city altogether and find someplace else. 

Meis began to boil a pot of water, turning away from Gueira as he tied his hair back to keep it away from the stove. It had gotten longer over the months but he always liked it long. And when Gueira padded over and ran a hand up the other's neck before gently musing the tied hair, he figured Gueira liked it too. Meis leaned into the touch as he kept his focus on the stove, knowing Gueira was almost always a distraction. Which became even harder to ignore when Gueira lightly traced over the new tattoo on Meis’ upper left arm with a hum of appreciation. 

“For everyone to see huh?” Gueira asked. 

Meis shrugged, glancing over to Gueira for a second and replying, “It looks good.” 

“You look good.” 

“Do you want food or not?” 

Meis could feel the heat radiating from Gueira as the other pressed closer, moving to wrap an arm around Meis’ waist. 

“I’m kinda hungry for something else right now,” he whispered against Meis’ shoulder, looking up to the other with want in his eyes. 

Meis sighed, turning fully to Gueira as he said, “I really don’t understand you.” 

Gueira pulled back slightly, eyebrows raised in question as Meis turned off the stove and backed the other into the opposite counter. 

“These tattoos you know,” Meis started, grabbing Gueira’s collar and pushing the fabric aside to reveal the black lettering, “It's a bit ironic that I wear my heart on my sleeve while you keep yours right here.” 

Gueira gulped, Meis’ intense expression pinning him in place as Meis pressed the other further back into the counter. 

“Now that we are jobless, who cares what other people see right?” Meis added, eyes now on Gueira’s throat, his hands going to the back of Gueira’s legs as he began to pull him upwards. 

Gueira forgot how strong Meis was, almost fully lifting the other alone. Gueira did help out though, allowing Meis to put him up on the countertop before spreading his thighs to let the other press closer. Meis smirked, now looking up to Gueira who was beginning to shrug out of his leather jacket. 

“Possessive much?” Gueira teased when he felt Meis run his hands up his sides, grabbing ahold on the belt loop and roughly pulling Gueira forward to meet his lips. 

Gueira gasped at the sudden movement, melting into the searing kiss as Meis took the chance to plunge his tongue into the other’s mouth. Gueira’s hands were in Meis’ hair and back of his neck as he pulled the other closer. His blue-haired partner moaned loudly in return, earning himself a smile from the other. 

Mei’s never held back his sounds when they were together like this, something Gueira was secretly excited to know. He liked hearing him, especially considering the other was generally mysterious, aloof, and had a standoffish nature around everyone else. To know that he was like this and ONLY like this with Gueira made his heart race with exhilaration. 

Meis licked at Gueira’s lips before moving down to his jaw, peppering the skin in open-mouthed kisses and heady pants as he moved down to his neck. Gueira could feel Meis holding back as he only lightly pressed his lips to the other’s skin, stopping right above a pulse point before pulling back to surge into Gueira’s mouth again. 

Meis never left marks, not visible ones anyway. His thighs and chest were a bit of a different story, but never above the neckline. Gueira whined, head rolling back to expose his throat again as he grabbed Meis’ not-so-innocently wandering hand to bring it to his neck. He squeezed his fingers, watching Meis’ eyes widen at the sight, pulling back slightly to look at him. 

Gueira was panting on the countertop, hands bracing himself against the edge with his head tilted back, half-lidded eyes looking at Meis in anticipation as his lover’s hand was wrapped around his neck. 

“You want everyone to see I’m yours?” Gueira started, breathing in deep as he rolled his head back, closing his eyes, “Mark me so everybody knows.” 

Meis gulped, hesitating again as nervous excitement filled his thoughts. Gueira waited for a beat before sighing, feeling Mei’s slowly bring his hand back down before Gueira jumped off from the counter, pushing Meis to the tile floor.

“You worry too much,” Gueira started, moving to straddle the other, “Just fucking stop thinking for once and show the world who I belong to.” 

Gueira really couldn’t stop the blush forming on his cheeks as he tore his shirt off, grabbing Meis’ hand again and pressing it up to the tattoo on his collar bone. Gueira leaned down, grasping Meis’ arm in turn, fingers running soothing circles over the matching ink. 

Meis breathed through his nose, his fingers splayed over Gueira’s tattoo as the other firmly held his wrist, face to face as Gueira searched in Mei’s eyes for him to understand. Meis wasn’t good with words, didn't have the headstrong, brute, one-track thinking Gueira had, but if Gueira was asking then who was he to refuse. 

Meis moved his hand up to the back of Gueira’s neck, pulling the other down as he closed his eyes to faintly kiss his lover’s lips. Gueira melted into the soft, sweet loving kisses that always made him feel warm and fuzzy. He felt Meis sit up, moving up so they both sat on the kitchen floor, Gueira in his lap as Meis moved to sit cross-legged to support to the other. Their lips never left one another but turned heady and hot as Meis pried open the other’s mouth with his tongue, sucking in moans and gasps for air from the other. 

Without warning he grabbed the back of Gueira’s wild hair, pulling his head to the side and exposing his neck as Meis dived down to latch against the side. He kissed the skin a few times, hearing Gueira gasp lightly every time he touched the sensitive flesh. Meis glanced up to his boyfriend, watching as Gueira willingly went with Meis’ hand in his hair and eyes closed, blush burning brighter on his cheeks as Meis’ tongue began to lick. Meis had to admit, pink and red really were Gueira’s colors. 

Meis turned his attention back to Gueira’s neck, humming when he heard a groan of frustrated impatience coming from the other. He decided that was enough teasing when he started to feel Gueira start to open his mouth again, effectively shutting up whatever he was about to say as Meis bit down hard. Gueira gasped, jumping slightly but leaning closer to feel as much as he could. Meis sucked and lapped at the small indents he left on the skin, moving quickly down to the junction of where Gueira’s neck met his shoulder, spurred on the grasp of Gueira’s hands pulling him closer. 

Meis smirked as he laid open-mouthed lust-filled kisses on Gueira, hand wandering down from his hips to his ass, pulling him closer as his other hand worked at messing up Gueira’s red hair even more. Another bite had Gueira moaning, almost begging between uneven breaths as he arched into Meis still clothed chest, pulling at the fabric slightly. Meis only grinned slightly before switching to nibble and kiss his way to the other side of his neck, unable to get enough of the pleasured nonsense that came from his lover. Gueira pulled Meis’ hand from his hair down, moving to intertwine their fingers as he pressed Meis’ palm against the underside of his chin, where the side of his neck met at the junction of his jaw. 

Meis rolled his eyes before grabbing the side of Gueira’s throat, pushing down and into the hickey he left previously. As Meis left more marks, teeth indenting into the pliant and soft flesh on Gueira’s neck, the other only moaned and whined above him before moving his hand to grip at Meis’ tattoo again as he managed to open his eyes.

Gueira couldn't help his smile though, knowing that right above his heart sat a matching permanent mark, etched in black ink, a promise to Meis and himself they would never be apart. His sentimental feelings were pushed to the side by a jolt of pleasure as Meis lapped at Gueira’s jaw, moving up to kiss him feverishly on the lips once more. The hand on the side of Gueira’s neck smoothed down until settling over Gueira’s torso, squeezing his chest before Meis was pulling back to admire the other. 

They were both a gasping, panting, disheveled mess on their kitchen floor, looking at each other with love and want painting their features. Meis’ hair was barely staying in the hair tie, half spilling over his shoulders as he moved to fondle appreciatively at Gueira’s torso, running circles around the others pecs with his fingers. 

“Like what you see?” Gueira teasingly asked, sitting back in the other’s lap to give Meis more room. 

Meis’ eyes slowly worked back up to Gueira’s face, pausing slightly to blush even harder at the purple and red marks highlighting the other’s skin. 

“They match the ones on my thighs,” Gueira quickly added, noticing the others intense and almost embarrassed look. 

Meis huffed before moving to wrap an arm around Gueira’s back, pulling the other close into a hug, mouth against his tattoo. 

“I just like you, and I just want you,” Meis whispered, kissing the tattoo again before glancing up to Gueira. 

Gueira laughed openly, feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the affection as Meis began to smile. 

“Let's eat dinner first though,” Meis said, moving to drop Gueira on the ground and stand, not even helping his boyfriend up. 

Gueira groaned lightly and dramatically, rolling to his side as the other fixed his hair and turned the stove back on, going back to re-boiling the water as Gueira wrapped his arms around him. 

“You better not be too full for me to fill you up later,” Gueira said, a pout forming on his face as he nuzzled into Meis’ shoulder.

Meis couldn't help the slight embarrassing hum of acknowledgment, turning to the side to kiss Gueira’s cheek. They would be good, Meis knew they would be fine, because if anything by the dark marks on the other’s skin were anything to go by, they had each other, and that's all they really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more Gueira / Meis content? Probably??? Who knows??? I have some GaloLio stuff though if y'all are interested in that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
